Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 4x + 9$, $ CJ = 5x + 8$, and $ CT = 53$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 8} + {4x + 9} = {53}$ Combine like terms: $ 9x + 17 = {53}$ Subtract $17$ from both sides: $ 9x = 36$ Divide both sides by $9$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({4}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 16 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 25}$